


Date Night

by life_is_prickly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dating, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_prickly/pseuds/life_is_prickly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Crowley taking you out for a date in Paris but the brothers don't know that you are dating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing other than the idea!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Comments are always welcome!

“You look fabulous darling, as always.” Crowley said as you walked out of your room wearing your little black dress and favourite heels.

“Really? You don’t think it’s too much?” You asked.

“Well, you are wearing too much clothing for my liking but I suppose for public you look absolutely perfect.” Crowley winked at you and smirked while walking closer to you.

You giggled and nudged him on the arm teasingly before taking his hand as he escorted you out of the bunker.

It was your date night, believe it or not. The life of a huntress was barely one of enjoyment and relaxation but since the Winchesters were out on a hunt, you took it as an opportunity to enjoy your free time with Crowley without risking the brothers finding out.

You had been dating Crowley for quite some time now and had been hunting with the Winchester brothers for even longer. They found you while hunting down a group of vamps in your town that you had been trying to take down. You were a hunter, had been raised as one by your mother and went after any cases you could find in your small town. When you met the brothers you decided to join them. It wasn’t long after you met them that you met Crowley, the king of hell, arrogant and a prick at first but it didn’t take long before he got under your skin and you couldn’t resist him anymore. The brothers would kill you if they knew. They hated Crowley almost as much as they hated Metatron and surely wouldn't take well to their pseudo-sister dating him.

Crowley always went all out on your date nights, taking you to the best restaurants in the world and making you feel like a queen.

“Where to tonight, Kitten?” Crowley asked as you two stepped out of the bunker.

“Hmm… Surprise me” you responded.

In the time it took you to blink you were in Paris, at the top of the Eiffel Tower looking over the beautiful night skyline.

“Wow…” you said, a smile coming across your face, reaching ear to ear.

Crowley wasn’t even looking at the view, he had his eyes on you, smiling when you smiled and enjoying your enjoyment.

“(y/n)” Crowley said, taking your hand in his.

“Yes?” You said, smiling at his touch.

“Would you do me the honour of joining me for a candle lit dinner in Paris on a beautiful night such as this?”

You couldn’t help but smile and lean in to gently place a kiss on his lips.

Dinner was absolutely amazing, Crowley had really gone all out this time, making sure that you were enjoying yourself.

At the end of the night he zapped you both back to the bunker.

“Thank you so much for a lovely date night. I hope we can do it again sometime soon.” You kissed him again, letting your lips linger for longer and lightly nipping at his bottom lip.

“I sure hope this night isn’t over just yet, love.” Crowley said, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you closer.

You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck and combing your fingers through his hair.

“It is most definitely not over.” You replied, pulling his head in so you could kiss him deeper.

His hands moved along your back, exploring your sides before making their way up to unzip your dress. You immediately shed the fabric, leaving you in only your bra and panties. You pushed his over coat off his shoulders and began loosening his tie.

“This process is rather tedious, don’t you think?” Crowley said before snapping his fingers leaving you both completely naked, your clothes folded neatly on the table of the main hall of the bunker.

You smiled pushing him back onto the couch, climbing on top of him to straddle his hips.

You ground your hips against his, rubbing your folds over his member slowly as he trailed kisses along your neck and collar.

“(y/n)… stop being such a tease” Crowley moaned into your ear.

You chuckled and rested your forehead against his. “Oh, be patient, the teasing is the best part.”

“Maybe for you, not so much me.” Crowley smiled and tilted his head back slightly to kiss you deeply.

As he kissed you, you lifted your hips to position yourself at his tip and slowly lowered yourself onto him.

His hips came up to meet yours as you both moaned out in unison of the feeling.

You took a moment to adjust to Crowley and his extra three inches before you began to rock your hips back and forth.

Crowley moaned as his hands rested on your hips, helping you move along his shaft. He thrust up and consistently hit your g-spot, making you moan out in pleasure as you raked your hands through his hair.

Crowley’s thrusts became erratic and you could feel yourself getting close. The feeling of Crowley filling you with his heat sent you over the edge. You both cried out in bliss as you rode out your orgasm.

You cupped Crowley’s face in your hands as you steadied your breath.

Just as Crowley was about to say something you heard the bunker door open as the sound of footsteps filled the still air until they suddenly stopped.

You knew who it was and you were honestly too scared to move or even look up.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” Dean yelled.

Within an instant, Crowley had snapped his fingers and you were both fully clothed and you were sitting on the couch beside him and no longer straddling him.

“(y/n)… What is happening?” Sam’s voice came next, softer and calmer than Dean’s but you could tell he was holding back from completely losing it.

Crowley stood and faced the brothers. “Hello boys.” He said calmly. “It would seem the two of you are back early.”

“No shit, dickwad. Now what the fuck do you think you are doing here and with (y/n)?” Dean said, now holding the demon blade.

You stepped in front of Crowley and placed a hand on his chest to calm him before turning to the brothers.

“I know this isn’t exactly the best situa-” You tried to explain before you were cut off.

“You don’t say!” Dean snapped.

You closed your eyes and continued. “-situation, but Crowley and I have been… together… for a while now.” You cringed at what Dean would do next but instead he lowered the blade, now more confused than angry.

“You mean to tell me that you are dating this big bag of dicks and you didn’t bother to tell us?” Dean said, now focusing on you.

Crowley chuckled. “More like dating this KING OF HELL, who just so happens to have a big-”

You cut Crowley off before he could make the situation worse.

“Look, Dean… Sam. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I am old enough to make my own decisions and choose who I want to be with.”

“Okay, (y/n), you’re right. We have no authority over you but maybe please tell us next time? And also maybe stay off the couch…” Sam awkwardly replied.

Crowley smirked. “Well, as much as I’m enjoying this little meeting… actually I’m not.” Crowley kissed your forehead before zapping himself away.

Sam and Dean turned to you as you blushed. “Seriously, if we catch you two on the couch again we will personally kill both of you.” Sam said before walking off to get some dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> If this goes over well I may continue with a Crowley/Reader series.


End file.
